marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vixen (British Crimelord) (Earth-616)
. When the powerful reality-warping mutant Mad Jim Jaspers tried to take over Great Britain and subjugate its superhumans and mutants in the reality-altering incident known as the Jaspers Warp, Vixen was at first one of his allies. She covertly took over the government agency S.T.R.I.K.E, and had her henchman Slaymaster hunt down the members of S.T.R.I.K.E.'s psi-division, as their telepathic abilities would have revealed her takeover of the agency. Slaymaster succeeded in eliminating most of the telepaths, apart from Captain Britain's sister Betsy Braddock and her friend Alison Double. Vixen also helped in running concentration camps in which Jaspers had any captured superhumans imprisoned in. However, as events proceeded, Vixen realized Jaspers had to be stopped and went to his headquarters at 10 Downing Street with two henchmen to deal with him. Jaspers was too powerful, however, and warped Vixen's henchmen into horrible, monstrous creatures, and turned Vixen herself into a real vixen, a female fox. Eventually, Jaspers was stopped by Captain Britain and his own creation, the Fury. When Brian Braddock's sister Betsy briefly took on the role of Captain Britain and was first working without back-up, she came into conflict with Vixen and her henchman Slaymaster. When Betsy called Vixen a "hag," Vixen told Slaymaster she wanted Betsy's eyes. Slaymaster savagely beat Betsy, with the result that Betsy lost the use of both eyes. Betsy's telepathic cries for help alerted her brother to her plight and he came to her rescue, killing Slaymaster. The Vixen escaped. Sometime later, the Vixen broke into a British prison with two of her henchmen, but the police and the superhero team Excalibur were ready for her. Vixen was apparently trapped, until she and her henchmen came across a super-powered prisoner, the villain Juggernaut, who was held in a power-sapping device. Vixen offered Juggernaut a quid pro quo deal - she'd free him if he caused enough of a distraction for her to be able to escape. Juggernaut was true to his word and battled Captain Britain, though was eventually subdued by his teammate Phoenix. Vixen escaped capture once again. When Sat-Yr-9, a pan-dimensional dictator, had taken the place of her identical Earth-616 counterpart Courtney Ross, who was also the former girlfriend of Captain Britain and vice-president of Fraser's Bank, she began to embezzle funds to build a criminal empire. She decided to take over the Vixen's own gang, and had the mutant Jamie Braddock transform her lackey Nigel Frobisher into a copy of Vixen, while Vixen was transformed into a fox once again. Vixen's current whereabouts are unknown. | Powers = None known. | Abilities = Vixen has some proficiency with firearms, and is a master criminal able to coordinate a large criminal empire. | Strength = Normal Human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Vixen has the resources of a large criminal empire at her disposal, including aircraft with artillery and electrified hulls, large numbers of firearms, and even personal jetpacks. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Vixen first appeared in Daredevils #9, although she was mentioned in Captain Britain #3, and Daredevils #3. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Crimelords Category:Pets Category:Foxes